


Wrong Words to Use

by mdestielk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdestielk/pseuds/mdestielk
Summary: Dean and Cas are in the middle of something when Cas says something that makes Dean stop and ask him why he said that





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because of an instagram post about Dean and Cas having sex and i was like Cas would totally say something random during sex so here you go I know it is short but I want to write a longer fic soon. Hope you like!

Dean and Cas fell into the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Cas quickly backed up until his head hit the headboard. Dean followed him quickly. “Dean”, Cas moaned loudly. Dean laughed at Cas’ impatience and when Cas glared at him he quickly shed his shirt. Cas reached down to help Dean undo his belt and after a few squirms and kicks of his legs, Dean was undressed save for his boxers. Cas was already in the process of taking off his clothes, and ten seconds later, he was joining Dean in just their boxers. Dean fell forward and latched onto Cas’ neck with his mouth. Cas whimpered and grabbed Dean’s forearms.

“D-Dean”, Cas groaned. “As much as I love this, I would enjoy it way more if we skipped the foreplay and got right to you fucking me” Cas whispered quickly. Dean let out a huge sigh but then reluctantly let Cas sit up. Together, they both rid themselves of their last article of clothing and with the help of an eager Cas and a bit of lube, Dean speared Cas’ ass with his finger. Cas let out a downright sinful noise and Dean slowly pumped his hand to allow Cas to get used to the intrusion. One finger let to another and soon enough, Cas was stretched properly and ready for Dean.

Cas rolled over so that his stomach was squished into the mattress. He rolled his hips when his cock met fabric beneath. Cas moaned again when he felt the familiar weight of Dean just resting on his back. Dean grabbed some more lube and smeared it onto his now achingly hard dick. With a quick nod of Cas’ head, Dean slowly entered Cas’ tight heat. 

They both let out a huge moan as Dean slowly backed out and entered again. When Cas lifted his hips, Dean took it as a sign to go faster, and when he went to reenter, he slammed into Cas. Cas let out a small cry and grabbed the headboard with his hands. Dean simply grabbed his hips and continued his hard pace. 

Dean wasn’t as young as he used to be. At 36, he wasn’t as active as he used to be. His stamina wasn’t as good as he would hoped it was, so after a few more hard thrusts he was forced to slow down or risk passing out from exhaustion. He definitely wanted to continue to be able to fuck into Cas’ tight hole, so he would gladly take it slow. Cas could sense that Dean was kind of tired, so with a sigh he accepted Dean’s change of pace. 

Dean was in heaven. That was the only way he knew how to explain it. Cas was moaning under him as Dean slowly drove into Cas. Dean could tell he was close. His balls were tightening. When he was about to announce this to the man below him, Cas chose that time to ask Dean the weirdest question at the worst time.

“Dean, I was thinking, and I don’t understand how bees can fly. I mean, their wings are smaller than their bodies, so how are they able to lift themselves up?” Cas questioned innocently, oblivious to Dean’s shocked expression. 

Dean was too far gone. He was on the edge already, and when Cas startled him with his question, he was already coming. Dean’s head fell back and he fell down onto Cas. Cas let out an “oof” when Dean landed on him with all his weight. After Cas climbed out from underneath him, he turned to ask Dean if he was ok. He saw Dean with his face in the pillow, shoulders shaking. At first he thought Dean was crying and after a worried shake to his shoulders, Dean looked up. Dean’s face was red from laughing and when he looked at Cas’ perplexed expression he started laughing all over again. “Dean! What is so funny?” Cas demanded. When Dean finally stopped giggling, he turned to Cas. 

“Cas. You don’t say just anything during sex.” Dean laughed. “People moan and swear during sex Cas! They don’t bring in everyday topics. Bees, really Cas? You couldn’t save that conversation until after I came at least?” Dean shook his head as if to say he was so done.

Cas was confused. “I thought you said to talk when we had sex so you would know I was having a good time.” Cas stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean smiled back at him, a face of defeat. “Cas I meant to use dirty talk. You know? Like telling me to go harder or something, not what you said.” Dean huffed out. 

“Ohhhhhh” Cas finally said. “So bees are not a turn on for you?” Cas quizzed him. Dean just sighed. “I guess I just have to teach you what you shouldn’t say during sex.”, Dean finished.  
Cas nodded quickly. “I guess you do, honey bear.” Dean let out a huge breath of air and turned to Cas again. ”Cas! Don’t use that name either! Dean screeched. Cas must of let his confusion show because Dean lifted his arm in invitation and Cas quickly squashed his body in beside Dean’s.

“I guess I just have to teach you loads of things” Dean mumbled into Cas’ hair. Cas grinned at kissed Dean’s neck. “Can we start now?” Cas asked happily. Dean simply nodded and rolled back on top of Cas to give him more practise.


End file.
